Whitethroat's Escape
by smoky-wings
Summary: What if Whitethroat acted differently after Runningwind's murder? How will he escape Tigerstar and his rogues? This is gonna be a 3-4 chapter story about Whitethroat. Review my lovies!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be another short story, kinda like** ** _Snowkit's Life._** **The is going to be a 3-4 chapter story about Whitethroat. I felt bad for his death, and since he wasn't a main plot character, it was easy to save him. Please review!**

 **Also, I am going to update** ** _Flowers and Stone_** **in an hour or two, so look for that! I am also accepting OC's for** ** _Flowers and Stone._** **(Some of the positions I need are a medicine cat apprentice, a queen, some warriors, and some elders.)**

 **Anyway, here is** ** _Whitethroat's Escape_**

 **-Daisybreeze**

Whitethroat pounded through the unfamiliar ThunderClan forest. The wind howled and trees creaked. Then black and white tom nervously flicked his tail and whimpered to himself. He raised his nose to the breeze and caught the scent of a ThunderClan hunting patrol.

Being just healed from the carrion-place sickness, Whitethroat knew he would never be able to out run a healthy patrol of ThunderClan cats. From when Cinderpely told himself and Littlecloud that they had to leave ThunderClan land, he had tried to stick on grounds in the safety of ThunderClan, while Littlecloud decided to go back to ShadowClan.

A horrible scent drifted into Whitethroat's nostrils, jolting him roughly. Rogues. They were closing in fast.

 _What were they doing on ThunderClan territory?_

As he gave another long sniff, he also scented the odor of a lone ThunderClan cat, probably hunting.

Not wanting to be caught by the rogues or the ThunderClan cat, he scrambled up a small tree and hid. Heartbeats later, he noticed a lean tabby warrior prowling through the bushes.

 _The ThunderClan warrior._

Luckily the wind was in Whitethroat's favor, so the warrior didn't know he was being watched. Then Whitethroat stiffened.

The gang of rogues were heading this way.

 _What were they doing here?_

A moment later the lean warrior was surrounded by at least six cats. One, the leader, caused Whitethroat's jaw to hang open slightly. The leader of the rogues was Tigerstar, the old ThunderClan deputy, and ShadowClan's leader. No one, except the ThunderClan, cats knew why Tigerclaw , now Tigerstar, had left ThunderClan. Whenever other Clans tried to talk to the ThunderClan cats about their old deputy, they would knead the ground with their paws uncomfortably and ignore the question.

The small ThunderClan mewed an angry remark, and Tigerstar hissed. Then he lashed out and slit the tabby ThunderClan warrior's throat. The cat fell limp onto the soft moss. Then Tigerstargrowled to his rogue followers and they bounded off.

Terrified, Whitethroat leapt down to look at the fallen cat. The warrior's eyes were full of fury even in death as blood dribbled down from his open jaws.

"He's, he's dead!" Whitethroat wailed.

Suddenly the ThunderClan patrol Whitethroat had scented before appeared bristling and spitting. Their deputy, Fireheart, spat at Whitethroat, who was crouched over the dead cat.

Whitethroat's stomach clenched.

 _These cats must think I murdered him!_

Then it hit him like a Thunderpath monster. Tigerstar was banished from ThunderClan because he was a murderer. ShadowClan had willingly accepted Tigerstar, a murderer, as their leader!

An angry snarl from Fireheart brought Whitethroat back to reality.

"No! I swear I didn't do this! It-it was Tigerclaw and his rogues! Smell them? I couldn't do anything! He just killed him in cold blood!" Whitethroat begged, his eyes looking around nervously.

Fireheart growled but stepped forward to smell the dead warrior, and nodded, accepting Whitethroat's story. Then he flicked his tail and the ThunderClan warriors swarmed around the fallen cat. Fireheart dipped his head to the shaking ShadowClan warrior.

"Thank you for telling us who did this, but you should return to ShadowClan." He said slowly. "We can take care of Runningwind." He motioned to the dead tabby.

"O-oh. I don't want to go back to ShadowClan. A few nights after Nightstar died, and, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Runningnose got a prophecy that says that we are going to get a new leader to bring ShadowClan to greatness. A-and that day, Tigerclaw and some rogues showed up at camp, I don't want to alarm you, but to the Clan who were so desperate, Tigerclaw was obviously the one, so they made him leader!"

Fireheart and the other warriors had fluffed up their fur and their eyes were wild with fear. Then Fireheart mewed calmly, "So, so, he's Tiger _star_ now?"

"Yes," whispered Whitethroat. "Please don't make me go back to his Clan."

A wiry brown she-cat softly spoke up, even though her tail twitched uncertainly.

"What if he can go live with Ravenpaw and Barley? I'm sure from what Fireheart tells me that they will gladly accept you as a loner."

Fireheart's ear twitched and he nodded. "That could work. Good thinking Mousefur. Whitethroat, do you want to go live as a loner near the Twolegplace near the Highstones?"

Whitethroat didn't need a lot of time to reply. "Of course I would! I'd never go back to ShadowClan, especially now! I'll go right away!"

"Just go to the Twoleg farm and you'll smell Ravenpaw's scent markers. Good luck," meowed Fireheart.

Whitethroat nodded and dipped his head. "Thank you." The ThunderClan cats started to carry Runningwind away while Whitethroat dashed away, his heart thumping wildly.

 _I'm finally free!_


	2. End

**Okay, sorry if this ending kinda sucks, but I wanted to finish it now. I am on break, so I will be updating all of my stories more. Also I am taking requests to save a cat from its death. Yay!**

 **Oh and big thanks to those who reviewed!**

 **Queen Eradrin- Thanks so much! I hope you like this ending. Thanks for following!**

 **WillowpoolWishesAHappyHolidays- I like Whitethroat too!** **J**

 **And sanders1800 for adding this to your favorites and following!**

 **-Daisybreeze**

The great oaks of the Fourtress seemed to welcome Whitethroat as he raced pass the High Rock. Then he skidded to a stop. He raised his nose to the cool night breeze, and he could scent no cats close by. The moon shone brightly as Whitethroat started along the edge of the moor. After a few tentative pawsteps, he broke into a run and wind ruffled his fur as he streaked across the edge of the moor. He darted through the heather and bounded over small mounds. Suddenly his paw snagged in a hole, sending him into a somersault.

He sprang up, tail fluffed up. A crow squawked overhead.

Whitethroat curled his lip at the bird and it drifted off. The tom lifted his nose and sniffed. The wind was so strong he couldn't tell if a WindClan patrol was near or not.

He shook his head and kept on. Eventually, as the sun rose, he spotted the farmlands Fireheart promised. Yowling in delight, he pushed on. Soon the moor gave way to a Thunderpath. Whitethroat's tail tip twitched nervously. A monster roared past, and Whitethroat flattened himself on the ground. After it had passed, he hurled himself across.

Heart thumping wildly, Whitethroat weaved through the cornfield. His nose was clogged with the stench of the Thunderpath and the new aroma of corn.

"Looking for something?" called a smooth voice.

Whitethroat shuddered and crouched down.

"Ravenpaw? Barley?" he mewed.

A slender black cat leapt from the stalks to face Whitethroat. "Ravenpaw."

"I want to live with you and Barley," he announced, standing up. "I can't go back to ShadowClan."  
"ShadowClan!" yowled Ravenpaw.

"It's hard to explain," pleaded Whitethroat. "Please let me stay."

Ravenpaw kneaded his white paws into the soft dirt. Then he turned and disappeared through the corn.

"Follow me," he called.

Whitethroat scrambled after him.

They walked through the dark space of the field until Whitethroat saw small rays of sun. Seconds later, he appeared in front of a large red barn. Ravenpaw yowled loudly, and the motioned for Whitethroat to enter the barn with him. As they passed through the doors, another black and white cat stepped out in front of them.

"Ravenpaw," asked the tom. "Who is this?"

Ravenpaw ducked his head, and glanced at Whitethroat. "I dunno, Barley."

Barley snorted and Whitethroat sputtered "My name is Whitethroat."

"Alright, Whitethroat. What do you want here?"  
Whitethroat twitched nervously. "A home."

Barley purred in amusement. Ravenpaw rolled his eyes watched as Barley placed his tail over Whitethroat's shoulders.

"It's okay," Barley insisted. "Welcome home."

Whitethroat almost fell to the ground in relief. Finally he was safe.

Ravenpaw poked his side with a white paw. "Let's go to the loft and make you a nest."

Whitethroat eagerly followed Ravenpaw to a large wooden structure

"This is a ladder," explained Ravenpaw. "It's very useful. Be careful and follow me."

Whitethroat nodded nervously and copied Ravenpaw's every move as he worked his way up the rungs.

Finally the pair reached the loft. It was warm and full of hay bales. A mouse scurried across their paws.

"Easy food," remarked Ravenpaw. "Come on, the nests are in the back."

At the edge of the loft, in fact in the corner, lay two well used nests consisting of feathers and soft hay strands.

"Here," mewed Ravenpaw. "We have some supplies right over there." He motioned to a pile of feathers.

"Okay, thanks," mumbled Whitethroat. "I'll leave you to rest," chirped Ravenpaw, who bounded back down the ladder.

Whitethroat nodded to himself and scraped together a nice pile of feathers. Then he plopped on his side and breathed in the warm, cozy scents of the barn. Then his eyes closed in bliss and he drifted to sleep.


End file.
